


Sweet Communion

by wicked_sugar



Series: Sweet Communion [1]
Category: Iron Man - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Smut with heart, fixing it with sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_sugar/pseuds/wicked_sugar
Summary: Tony and Bruce are together and it feels so good. Or sexy time with Science Bros





	Sweet Communion

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Title comes from the Tori Amos song Body and Soul. A big thanks to my beta Melanie_L who I couldn’t of this without you. You’ve made me a better write and your friendship means the world to me. Hope everyone likes this, I may make into a series if this one goes over well. Cause I like so many need to fix the shit storm Marvel dropped on all of us with Infinity War. no spoilers though. I guess AU here it’s after all that happened in Infinity War and whatever might happen in Avenger’s 4. Also Tony and Pepper were never in a romantic relationship.
> 
> Beta by: Melanie_L

They’d been dancing around each other for a few weeks, getting the their bearings again, the thrill of being together after so much time apart, being in each other's space, breathing each other's air again was intoxicating. And so it wasn't at all surprising when one night Tony asked Bruce up to his private area of the Avenger compound. They made until the door closed softly behind them and then Tony on Bruce kissing him hard. Bruce's back slammed into the wall pain rippling down his spine. “Sorry,” Tony breathed across Bruce’s lips. “It’s okay,” Bruce replied, not caring for even a moment. 

All he wanted was to get Tony’s lips back on his, because kissing Tony had become his new favorite thing. He couldn’t get enough. He’d always figured Tony would be an amazing kisser, but truly he’d had no idea he would be this good, he thought, his brain slowing to a stop as Tony’s tongue licked into his mouth. Fuck. Now that had become his favorite thing! Strong hands lifted Bruce, his legs wrapping around Tony’s waist as the other man carried him, not breaking their kiss once, sure-footed and confident in his movements, not stopping until he slowly lowered Bruce onto his bed. 

Tony stepped back, just looking at Bruce, insanely sexy and breathing hard. Fuck he’s gorgeous, he thought, and they hadn’t even really gotten started yet. “Do you have any idea what you do to me, if only just a little bit Brucey?” 

Bruce couldn’t help smiling at this man he’d feared he might never see again. “Do you have idea how much I missed you?” 

“Oh, I may have some idea if it's anywhere close to how much I missed you.” Tony crawled onto the bed with Bruce, taking in the incredible man. Leaning in, Tony sucked on Bruce’s bottom lip and they were off again, the center of their world again becoming one another. Greedy hands caressed over strong shoulders, down sides, up backs and chests, needing to feel the play of muscles under smooth warm skin. Tony sat up quickly, pulled his shirt off over his head and threw it into some corner of the room, and then moved quickly to unbutton Bruce’s shirt, which the other man tried and failed to help him achieve. Breathless giggles erupted from them, their eyes bright and happy. 

“Here, let me help you.” Bruce sat up awkwardly in order to get his shirt off completely. Tony’s hands caressed Bruce’s chest, his fingers combing through the thick hair there. His thumbs rolled Bruce’s hard pink nipples, making him moan at the sight. “So sexy,” Tony breathed across the hollow of Bruce’s throat, kissing the skin there, feeling Bruce strong pulse through his lips. He knew he’d never get enough of this man. Bruce buried his fingers in Tony’s hair, keeping him close as wicked lips moved up his neck to his jaw and chin, and finally taking his lips in another deep, passion-fueled kiss. For long moments the men stayed right where they were, bodies wrapped around one another, kissing, breathing one another in. 

Tony broke the kiss with a smile, “I think we need lose some clothes, don’t you Dr. Banner?” Bruce eagerly nodded his head. 

Tony slid off the bed, toeing off his socks as his hands were busy pulling open his jeans. Leaning up onto his elbows, Bruce watched, drinking in Tony’s body, every line, the movement of every muscle; an indescribable display of the human form. Bruce was pretty sure he’d never seen a more beautiful body, he was also sure he'd never been this hard in his life. But this had been a long time coming. His body craved all that was Tony Stark, fingers tingling to touch more and feel every inch of the glorious body being shown to him.

Tony felt himself get even harder at having Bruce’s desire-filled eyes on him, feasting on his body, and wasn’t that just the fucking sexiest thing Tony had ever seen and felt. Those eyes watching his every movement as he stripped himself bare. His jeans finally fell from his hips, sliding down his well-muscled legs, the hard line of his cock on full display, straining against his boxer briefs. Tony had been naked in front of a lot of people before but this felt different, more intimate somehow. He watched as Bruce’s tongue ran across his plump bottom lip; it made his cock jump. He’d just known Bruce would be unbelievably sexy if he ever got him to give up the ghost and show off that desire. Bruce moved forward on the bed and pulled Tony towards him by the waistband of his boxer briefs so that the taller man was just a few inches from him. 

“I want to taste you Tony, I want to feel you deep in my mouth, will you let me?” Bruce asked, hunger dripping from every word as he pulled at the waistband, slowly lowering them so he could see Tony up close and personal. And fuck, he wasn’t disappointed, the length easily touching Tony’s stomach, precum making the mushroom head shiny and slick, balls full and tight. The sight made Bruce’s mouth water as he removed the boxer briefs, Tony lifting each foot to remove them completely. Bruce’s eyes traveled back up Tony’s toned legs, finally meeting Tony’s lust blown eyes. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Bruce took in the sight of this man, his man, not completely believing that this was happening, but overjoyed nonetheless. Wrapping his hand around the thick length and keeping his eyes on Tony’s face, he stroked the cock from head to balls and back again. Tony swayed at the motion of Bruce’s hand, the sensations coursing through this body turning every nerve ending on. It had been a while since someone had handled him the way he so badly needed. It was like Bruce knew exactly what he needed. He gave himself over to Bruce. 

Bruce couldn’t have stopped watching Tony if he had tried; he was stunning in his passion. He gave Tony a few more strokes before he takes the shiny head between his lips, letting the salty, bitter taste dance on his tongue, sucking hard, and loving the feeling of Tony’s cock in his mouth. How he’d dreamed of doing this. Tony’s deep, throaty moans reverberated through him. 

Bruce just sucking on the head and tonguing hungrily at his slit was almost too much, and Tony felt his balls tighten even more just from this. Yes, Brucey Babes had without a doubt done this before and he was a genius at it, too.

Bruce bobbed his head and took more of Tony’s length each time, wanting to feel all of the glorious cock in his mouth. He felt Tony’s hand running through his hair, his eyes flashed back up Tony’s stomach, abs and chest, finally meeting his eyes, almost black, blown wide with desire. Yeah, that’s a great look on Tony, Bruce decided. Bruce felt his own cock, trapped and straining against the fly of his jeans, jump hard, because fuck it, Tony was looking at him that way. Tony kept his touch light, not pulling or pushing, just letting his fingers run through Bruce graying hair, smooth and soft to the touch. Bruce was such a beautiful sight with his lips stretched around Tony’s cock and a drug lust haze in his eyes that was just for him. His hips thrust forward into the warm, wet suction, and their eyes locked as Tony dragged his cock in and out of Bruce’s mouth. 

Tony was pretty sure he’d be happy if he could do this for the rest of his life. Bruce’s hands wrapped around Tony’s well defined thighs, more than happy to let him lazily thrust into his mouth and throat. Everything else faded away as he focused solely on pleasuring the engineering genius. He relaxed his throat to take Tony balls deep. Tony groaned heavy and loud when Bruce’s throat opened to take his length. He’d had plenty of men and women try but not until Bruce had it ever happened. He let his cock stay buried for as long as he could, the sensation making him feel drunk. Bruce just breathed through his nose to allow Tony to stay as deep as he wanted. He would never admit it out loud, but he loved feeling this man, more than any other, this deep, the length and width perfect, and fuck if Tony didn’t taste good. Bruce could easily see himself get addicted to this.

“Oh Brucey, fuck this feels amazing, you’re a fucking wonder. I’m gonna to fuck your mouth, ok?”

Bruce groaned, nodding his head, yes please, Tony, he thought, wanting to feel that.

“But I don’t want this just to be about me baby, would you take your cock out and jerk yourself while I take your mouth?”

 

Once again, Bruce groaned and nodded his head, his hands quickly going from around Tony’s thighs to yanking the fly of his jeans open and taking out his rock hard cock. He wrapped his hand around himself as the other went back to Tony’s thigh to keep him in place. Tony groaned at the sight of Bruce stroking his own length, which caused his own hips to thrust back and then forward again. His eyes darted from his cock sliding in and out of Bruce’s mouth to Bruce’s hand jerking his dick just like he’d asked. Fuck, Bruce was thick and heavy in his own hand and Tony knew he was going to need to feel that cock inside of him. He tightened his fingers in Bruce’s hair just a bit as his thrusts became faster and harder, never having fucked anyone’s mouth that way before. Getting lost in the sensation, he fucked deeper and harder still. Bruce was in heaven, having Tony fuck his mouth felt better than he’d ever hoped it would. 

Allowing Tony to thrust as hard and deep as he wanted, Bruce’s hand matched the other man’s rhythm. Bruce knew he was close, so very close, but he didn’t want to cum until the moment he felt Tony cum in his mouth. Tony tried to pull out but Bruce wouldn’t let him, sucking hard to keep Tony in place. 

 

“I… I’m going to cum in your mouth.” Bruce’s eyes flashed, looking hungry for what Tony had to give. Tony jerked his hips harder at that, not wanting it to end, wanting it to last for as long as possible, but knowing it couldn’t, needing to cum so badly. Their movements grew even rougher, a savage cry ripping out of Tony, crying out Bruce’s name as his orgasm overtook him. Bruce followed a moment later as the first sprays of Tony’s cum hit his tongue. He felt his own warm cum covering his fist and stomach.

As Tony’s cock slipped from Bruce’s mouth, Tony leaned over and took Bruce’s lips in a deep, bruising kiss. Tasting himself on the other man’s tongue made him groan, and for long moments the men kissed, chasing each other’s tongues, not seeming to be able to get enough. Tony finally pulled back as his spine protested the awkward position. He collapsed on the bed next to Bruce feeling more sated and happy than he’d had in a long time. Bruce crawled up next to Tony after taking his pants and boxers off completely. Snuggling into the other man’s chest, Tony smiled as Bruce cuddled into him, feeling giddy at finally having Bruce Banner in his arms. He’d feared he would never see the other man again and would never know what it was to have him in his arms, where he planned on keeping him for, hopefully, the rest of his life. Tony snaked his arm around Bruce’s waist, pulling him tighter against him. He felt his warm skin against his own, from their legs, tangled together, to their bellies and their chests resting against one other. Bruce’s head was tucked under Tony’s chin.

 

“That was amazing Tony, I… I haven’t felt anything that good in a long time,” Bruce said, kissing Tony’s collarbone, his nose nuzzling Tony’s neck.

“Bruce, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to be with you like this.” Tony lovingly kissed Bruce’s hair. Tilting his head up, Bruce took Tony’s lips in soft loving kiss, his hand coming up to cradle Tony’s neck, his fingers sliding into soft dark brown hair. 

“Only about as long as I’ve wanted to be with you,” Bruce whispered against Tony’s lips, which he kissed once again, their bodies and souls humming as one.

Fin


End file.
